Dark Side of the Moon
by RockPaperScissorsLemonSmut
Summary: a short story i wrote a while ago, my first try at a FanFic and i can't part from it so here it is again
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sun and Moon

_I can't believe his late. Again._

"Lets go his gonna be late again," I looked over to see Rosalie walking in to the theater, Emmett running to catch up.

"Sorry Bells but I have to agree with Rose," Jasper walked over to me with his arm around Maria.

"I have to wait to hand him his ticket." I sighed as I turned to look at him." Go one ahead I don't want you to miss any of it."

If I was being honest to both Jasper and myself I just didn't like Maria. I never did but I didn't say any thing because it's not my business. I think he knew though he always knew how I felt.

I checked my watch. "Hey can to get me a large popcorn."

"Sure no problem!" He ran in before I could give him money from my wallet. Stupid friends with a gentlemen complex. I had a lot of money, I help Rose buy, remodel and cars for profit, and she doses the performance enhancements. I re-style the car in unique ways. We make at least a 1 thousand dollar profit on every model, split between the to of us is 5 hundred a month; we get bored easily.

Five minutes till movie starts.

Edward's and my relationship has always been like this. We were polar opposites. His emerald eyes seem to pop where mine fade in the background with the other brown-eyed girls. He's the super popular guy that everyone looks up to while I have this close knit group of friends. When I refuse to stand up for my self he protects my with fierceness that dares anyone to disrespect me and as this situation shows, I show up 15 minutes early when he shows up 15 minutes late.

"B!" I turn to see the devil he runs at me taking my hand and running in side and to the theater where the movies just starting. "Sorry I got distracted."

"I bet you did Edward to always do," I sigh. "You always do.

We separate; him going straight I go and climb over the bar in a seat between Rosalie and Jasper. He hands me the popcorn and we all settle in as the opening credits start rolling.

We're in Port Angeles for old time movie Saturday. It's this monthly thing everyone and me have been coming to since I was 12, the movie was Gone with the Wind, we begged our parents to bring us back we've watched everything from hamlet to Dracula.

Tonight it was West Side Story, I could almost heard Edward whispering lines to who ever he was lucky enough to set eyes on. Another contrasting trait between Edward and I, his confident enough to go for any one he sees; Me on the other hand don't know why he still hang out with me. Ever since Edward learn of the pull from the opposite sex he's separated from us, we've all just learned that Edward will be Edward and we have to roll with it.

I've known him since he was 4. Jazz, Em and E were always hanging out at day care. Well seeing as we were all in Forks, we all went to the same day care. I was always the outsider. Out on the playground I would sit on a bench and watch everyone else play, I didn't have any friends considering I was too shy to talk to anyone. Other people when they think of alone they think of lonely, like my parents. Emmett would come home talking about some adventure he had with the boys and I'd talk about the butterfly that landed on my shoulder and how pretty the colors of it were. I never saw, and to be honest still don't see the problem in it.

Two years later when Em was 9 and I was 8 mom died, It was hard. I blamed my self for getting bad grades and not having friends, I took up guitar, piano and self-defense classes as an outlet. In 5th grade I was put in orchestra to play the violin; Edward played piano. It was easy to play violin after mastering guitar the only difference was learning how to play with a bow, Edward and I were top in our class and were assigned advanced work together which we would play as a duet for our final concert. We grow to become friends and I join 'the group'. We hung out together every weekend between Edward's house and mine and Em's we never had a place we couldn't hang out. Em and Jazz being a year ahead left for high school while we stayed in jr. high for our last year.

One day when Emmett had first started dating Rose who was a grade older then him and 16, I had discovered my first monthly visitor, to say I was surprised was an understatement. Rose but me what I needed and explained the concept of a tampon and then she took me to Port Angeles for a celebratory dinner of my being a women. She treated me as if I was her own sister.

Jazz trying to sing Maria snapped me out of my daze; I turned to see him gazing lovingly at his on/off girl of the same name. See here's the dynamics of their relation ship. Jazz asks Maria – whose 3 months and a day younger than him- out his sophomore year. A month later he finds her in a very suggestive position with a guy whose name I do not care to know in the janitor's closet. 3 days later she shoes up at school still healing from a broken jaw caused by a roundhouse kick to the face. (Maria still hasn't told us how she got it, wink wink, Edward 5 five me when he saw though). Jazz and she have a talk and the ritual repeats; she cheats, he breaks it off, she begs, they go out.

I start singing 'I feel pretty' with the star and Em and Rose join in with Rosalia and Consuelio getting louder and more dramatic as the song goes on. By the time the last chorus Em and I are on the platform in between to sections dancing around with the lyrics. We spread put hands out and do sprit fingers.

"Maria!" the screen characters yells. As I look up to go back to my seat I see Edward in trouble. Again. I run up the stairs to tap on the shoulder of the guy most likely to be girl's boy friend. Its easy to see how this is gonna go, I inwardly sigh, I don't like violence.

"Excuse me" I say so quietly he barely hears me but he does in turn, I play the smart naive girl. "What's wrong? You seem about ready to hit someone."

"This guy was making out with my girl." He says between his teeth.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry," I shifted so he's back was to the empty seat next to Edward. "Can we come up with a way to pay you back with out you hurting my friend?"

"No his gotta pay!" I figured that would happen it happened how ever many times. I pushed him into the seat, grabbed Edward by the hand and ran dragging him with me to the exit. Normally I'm as graceful as someone with to left feet, but when we're in situations like this with me or someone else in danger I become as graceful as a Swan.

"Edward give me you sweater!" I command him. He nods and throws it to me. I pull up the hood and push him in an alley; I turn, waiting for the approach of my opponent I look down. "When he come ask him to stand down." I look to see him nod at me.

I hear footsteps. This happens every 3 months. Boy just doesn't pay attention, the first time it was Jessica Stanley while she was dating Tyler when we were 13. I ended up having to break his nose in order for him to stop punching Edward. After that, I made a plan and made Edward bring his sweaters and jackets for this I learn the art of negotiations so it its came to be a kiss for kiss when I first started because I acted a Edwards girlfriend. Luckily I kissed Edward before the first guy so my first kiss could be something I wouldn't regret. You can bet Edward was surprised. After the first three times Emmett found out. He was not happy in the least. So here we are at plan B; the guy, why don't we name him John, rounded the corner.

"There you are!" John charged. I got into my fighting position, turned to the alley Edward was hiding in, I nodded at him.

"Stop you don't have to do this, leave now and no one gets hurt!" Edward said from his spot behind a Dumpster.

"Yeah right," John wore a sinister smile. "Where's that girl? you were with I bet I can make her cheer my name by the end of the night."

I shook my head slightly as Edward started to stand up.

"I doubt that but she'll have you shout for mercy after she cuts your balls off for trying small cock ass fucker!" I scowl at Edward and wipe my nose flipping him off. He just couldn't shut the hell up could he?

John charged at me. I shrugged I'll kick Edwards ass later. Kicked John in the back of the knee grabbed his thumb and pulled on his arm resembling a chicken wing. His other hand comes and elbows me in the stomach. I turn so my hands could cushion my landing; he went to grab me and I kicked him in the face hitting his jaw, it wasn't hard enough to kill him just break his jaw. I ran through the alley, Edward was following close behind, we stopped in the car lot on the other side. The others were already there; this is another routine.

"25 minutes that a new record," Emmett laughed. Jasper came and checked me over.

"Not a mark on you too." Jasper shakes his head. "Your getting too good at this."

"Lets head to Sun and Moon ok" I jumped into my truck. No one understood why I loved this truck. I liked it because it was simple and not the attention grabbing, its wise in its old age, I bet if it could talk I'd be like one of those old people that always starts a conversation with 'back in my day…' plus like me everyone underestimates its worth. If you we were to fix this truck it would be pretty valuable, I showed know I remodeled it cousin a year ago.

Outside of Sun and Moon

"Hey guys, how was the movie!" we looked up to see Mary Ann Brandon walking toward us.

Ms. Brandon is the owner of this wonderful establishment. She had no husband or kids. Sun and Moon have know us since it opened when it opened when Emmett first got his license two years ago. The Sun was a family restaurant on the ground floor; it was bright with "warm" colors; yellow, orange, and red. The Moon was in the basement; it was a non-alcohol-serving nightclub you can't get into till your 14. It's really dark but dark blues, green and purple; the "cool" colors illuminate the stage. Edward lead the others to the stairs, I turned to the counter and ordered a hot chocolate I turn to sit and wait when I saw my boyfriend of 6 months sucking face with a sophomore. Another difference Edward dumps them; they cheat me. I sigh and walk outside at lean on the building and let my tears fall. I just want to find one person to love me.

5 minutes of my tears later.

I'm now seated on the ground with my chin resting on my knees leaning on the brick wall of the building. I feel someone slide down next to me. I turn to see a girl about my age. She looks like a pixie, she's about 5'3 with short black spiky hair, and ice blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asks. Her voice is higher pitched, not so much so that it hurts you ears but enough to cheer you up with its promise of fun. Her tone screams for me to trust her so, I shake my head. "Sorry dumb question, what's your name?"

"Isabella Marie, but call me Bella please, Isabella is what people call me when they're scared or angry with me." She laughs.

"Well I'm Alice Brandon." She sticks her hand out for me to shake.

"Are you related to Ann?" She nods.

"She's my aunt, were named after my great grandma, on my fathers side, my full name it Mary Alice Brandon, but like you it only Mary Alice when I'm in trouble. I moved to Forks last week," she smiles. "I moved from Mississippi."

"Oh I live in Forks too!" my mood lifted some.

"Great I know someone at school now at least!" she stopped smiling. "Why were you doing out here crying?"

I sighed. "My best friend and I are polar opposites, and" I pause "lets get inside I want my chocolate."

We walked inside and she ordered us both a hot chocolate, on the house apparently. We found a booth near the door both sitting facing the stairs between the sun and the moon.

"Continue," she commanded once we sat down.

"Me and my best friend have known each other for years, were polar opposites, in fact his downstairs right now partying while I found out my ex was cheating on me and the sad thing is that I'm not sad." I sighed.

"Tell me about this best friend of yours." She told, not requested me. So I did.

2 hours and three hot chocolates later

I'm just about to tell her the most important part, when the group shows up Edward last with a girl wrapped in his arm.

"Ready Bells!" Em says.

"Wait I'll be there in a second!" I turn to Alice.

" The biggest difference between him and me is that he gets all the women he wants. I want him and his impossible to capture," I say with an edge of the hopelessness I feel in my stomach.

"You shouldn't have said that." Alice scolded. "You have presented me with a challenge and I accept."

I was confused. "What challenge is that?" To be honest I was scared of that gleam in her eye.

"To get you and Edward together of course!" her tone assumed I was stupid.

"How?" I asked. "I'm plain, ordinary me and his… well his him."

She laughed. "Yeah and you will be well you too. You just need some polishing. Meet me here tomorrow, you can bring anyone you want we plan tomorrow." I nod.

"I don't see the point but if you want to have a go at it fine, got to go." I hug her and walk outside. The gangs there waiting.

"Bells who's that girl I was talking to," Em asked as we walked to our cars.

"The dear brother could possibly be my guardian angel." I said turning my key and issuing a thunderous roar from my truck.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I have and never owned twilight and I will not claim to. But I will claim to own my name even if other people happen to use it more then I do myself but whatever.**_

_**Thank you to those that read my work and reviewed if more then 5 reviews pop up I'll write 7 pages instead of my 5 page limit ok. You do somethin' for me I do somethin' for you. **_

_**On word dear computer we must write our story!**_

_**P.s. the song lyrics are in gold. I didn't know that I would have lyrics in this chapter 'til about 30 seconds ago sorry.**_

…**...**

Chapter 2: late bloomer

I run through the mental checklist that Alice drilled into my head as I run through my routine.

_Ok so main point to getting Edward before we start anything I will not allow you to change beside boasting up your confidence and pushing you to take more chances but I don't want you to be come a blow up Barbie understood. Okay, first clothes we'll work with what you got but Monday your going shopping ok._

I put on my black jeans, tank top, and the leather jacket Emmett gave me for my birthday last year. I slip on my thick heeled leather black boots.

_Well start with these heels and slowly make them thinner and up about two inches that way your feet won't hurt as much got it._

I grab my guitars and my violin.

_You write songs right, so can you give me a copy of the ones you know by heart. I we'll surprise Edward with you talent just don't ask me who I'm gonna get it done at school. Don't say no ok you wanted my help and after this what could you possibly be afraid of._

I go back up stairs and slip on my wristbands.

_I want these to be what everyone remembers of you. Own them._

I fix my hair and make up.

_Ok swoosh your hair like this and voila welcome to the land of sex hair, especially with it layered and highlighted it screams for people to take notice._

_Ok make up should be easy. Use this black eyeliner the one you have is crap, in fact this your make up bag they all go with your skin and they're new so it'll look better._

_Ok back to you eyes; don't put too much eyeliner just a stroke or two. Ok add eyeliner and a swipe of massacre. Lips just need lip gloss to make 'em pop a little good. That's it on morning routines._

I drive to school and watch as Alice and Rose walk; in they go to each door.

"In the middle!" Alice commands. I obey and she climbs in. "you did a great job. Okay so your gonna skip your after lunch classes and come out here I already talk it out with the principle and he says its okay and that the kids we're doing well enough to get a break, so begins our concert. Rose and I are gonna be up their most song her on bass me on drums and two girls."

"Who?" I ask nervously.

"Violet and Laura. They'll be back up singers when we need them they work at S&M." Rose padded my arm.

"Ok." Alice handed me a hat that looked like the one Spears had in the video 'circus' except mine was black with a dark red wine colored ribbon tied around it. We hopped out the truck and drug Ali with us to the group.

"Keep your chin you Bell." I nodded and complied with what she said.

"Hey guys!" I wave at the guys and technically Maria and dropped of Rose and started walking away.

"What are you doing? Aren't you gonna hang out with your friends?" Ali asks.

"You can I just don't like who they hang out with." I explained.

"What do you mean?" Alice stopped.

"Well with Em, Jazz and E being in foot ball and Rose being head cheerleader and looking as she dose they're grouped with the poplars. I on the other hand reading as much as I do and being as shy am classified as nerd which is fine cause the poplars are normally assholes." I start walking again with Alice right beside me.

"Alice this is Angela and Ben, guys this is Alice." I point to everyone in turn.

"Bella!" I turn to see Austin calling me. Austin is soon-to-be was my boyfriend. I slip of my jacket and hat and handed them to Alice I run to him and punch him in the cheek right in front of the group. I straddle his chest.

"You have no right calling me shit and acting like you fucking weren't messin' around with Kate." I hit him again. "Did you think I wouldn't find out? And just in case you're stupid we're over!" I walk over to Ali and put my stuff back on and head for class.

Lunch time

"Welcome to the jungle!" I say and open the doors to the cafeteria. We grab our lunches and walk to our table in the corner.

"Hold on I forgot my drink." I tell Alice getting back out I found out that Alice and me share the pre lunch classes together so I showed her the way to that's two before getting our lunch so she was ready for tomorrow.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turn around. It was Austin. "So you think you can break up with me?"

"I don't think, I can and did so leave me be." I growled back.

He turned me so my back was to a wall and leaned in so I couldn't kick or hit him. "I think you owe my something for dating someone like you."

I went nose to nose with him. "Like hell I do." He kissed me forcefully and I struggled. I bite him.

"GET OFF ME YOU PIG!" I shouted. And he was off me I looked up to see Edward standing over Austin lying on the floor.

"If I see you near her again I will not restrain my self for beating the shit out of you!" He growled Alice and Rosalie walked over to me. Rose kicked Austin in the stomach.

"Rose you missed by about three inches above the target area" I pouted.

"Sorry it was too small to see." I laughed. The bell rang for class. The girls headed for the doors to the parking lot.

"Hey we're you going biologics that way!" Edward called.

Alice smirked. "It's a surprise. Go to class don't worry."

In the parking lot

"Alice are you barking mad." There was a stage in the back of the parking lot in all the cars were moved to what seems to be the staffs parking lot. Muse was playing in the speakers.

Alice ignored me. "We start at twilight. People who stay get homework who stay well get a week free of homework. They'll sign up in class. The teachers are watching all the exits. They're allowed to move their car as long as they're back by sunset." I nodded.

We went to my truck Alice grabbed my violin and electric guitar, Rose grabbed my acoustic. I moved the truck to the side in the 'front row' the bed facing the stage. I reached in and grabbed a windshield marker and wrote B.V.I.P only. We went be hind the tree line and ran through the play list. We we're going to improvise the choreography.

Five minutes till curtain call.

"Remember we sing the first song then you talk and introduce us ok?" Rose asks softly. They went on stage. I strapped on my guitar starting with the electric guitar. Alice somehow got a group of guy to hook up a lighting system, don't ask me because I have just as much idea as you do. I walked on stage the lights were off dad's voice came from the back in he form of a bullhorn. He and the other 4 police officers had to be here for insurance proposes.

"Everyone with a car turn off your engines the shows about to start." He had no idea who was playing either. Oh what fun, happy sigh.

I take a deep breath and motioned for the to start the music.

**Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a  
>bleached-blonde tramp<br>And she's probably getting frisky  
><strong>

The lights go up on my face.

**Right now he's probably buying her some Fruity little drink  
>'Cause she can't shoot whiskey<br>Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick  
>Showing her how to shoot a combo<br>Oh and he don't know...**

I take the mic off that stand.

**That I dug my key into the side of his  
>Pretty little souped up four wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all four tires  
>Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<strong>

**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
>White-trash version of Shania karaoke<strong>

I raise my eyebrows.

**Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
>And he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky<br>Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
>Three dollars worth of that bathroom polo<br>Oh and he don't know... OH!**

I arched my back then leaned forward.

**That I dug my key into the side of his  
>Pretty little souped up four wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all four tires  
>Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<strong>

**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl**

I rolled my shoulders.

**'Cause the next time that he cheats**

I leaned in to the crowd like I was telling them a secret

**Oh, you know it won't be on me  
>No, oh<br>Not on me...**

I fling my guitar in front of me again.

**'Cause I dug my key into the side of his  
>Pretty little souped up four wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all four tires  
>Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<strong>

**Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...**

**Oh, oh  
>Before he cheats<br>ohhhh.**

I put my Mic back on the stand. The crowd went wild. I think this will be a night to remember.

…

**_Thank you for reading, the song was _before he cheats_ which Bella will mention in the next chapter. What do you think would be a good band name? I refuse for it to be the title of the books but a small line or name in the story will do well. Peace out._**


End file.
